


My assassin

by asamandra



Series: Assassin [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forced Marriage, Implied Torture, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is sent to capture an assassin with a bow... but when he gets him, he discovers that he's married to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Coulson: Arranged Marriage Trope [Dubcon, violence mentioned]](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31268868#t31268868)
> 
> When Clint is young he's somehow married off to Coulson. Neither is happy with the marriage and Clint is sure Coulson thinks he's an idiot given his background. So he runs away and returns to the life he's known. Later, on run from SHIELD, he's surprised to see who has shot him in the leg. Recruitment is a bit tense after that.

This time he won't escape, Phil thought. It was the third time he was this near to his target and the first two times, he could escape. It's ten month now that they try to get him. And now he had another chance. Phil was in a perfect position and his Agents behind him. He ran and Phil aimed. One shot and the man fell, screaming. He hit his leg. But that bastard tried to get up with a bullet hole in his thigh. Phil could see his Agents arrive and he fought against them, as far as possible. He left his spot and headed down to the alleyway. 

He could see the man still struggling, despite the three Agents holding him down and the handcuffs Agent McManus just forced on him. 

“Bloody vultures! Leave me alone!” The man spat at the Agents and twisted in their grip. Phil wouldn't admit it loud but he was curious about this assassin with his bow. Rumor said he never misses. And that's why he's been sent to either recruit him or eliminate him.

Jones and Morrison grabbed him at his arms and lifted him up and Phil finally could see him. 

“You?” He gasped and stared at the young man, held upright by his Agents. And the man was as shocked as he himself. 

“Agent Coulson? Everything all right?” McManus asked. Phil just nodded.

“Bring him to the car. We'll deal at the base with him.”

“ _Phil_? What's all this crap?” The young man asked with all the hatred in his voice he could see in his expression. But Phil just shook his head and the two Agents, who held him, dragged him away. Phil took his phone and dialed Fury's number.

“Do you have him?” The man asked.

“Yes, but... it's... we have a problem.” Phil answered.

“Problem? What kind of problem?” Fury demanded to know.

“It's... he's... we...” He didn't know how to explain that.

“Coulson. The problem!” Fury snarled.

“He's my husband.” He finally admitted.

“He's your what?” 

“We are married, he's my husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the surveillance room and watched the young man, chained to his hospital bed. The bullet came clean through his thigh and he needed surgery. He came out from anesthesia half an hour ago and by now he was fit enough to threaten the nurses and the doctor. 

“Okay, Phil.” Fury said. “I need you to explain this.”

“You remember that undercover mission with the circus, seven years ago? I've infiltrated this syndicate and was at this time deep undercover.” 

“Vague. I wasn't your superior back then. And I haven't read all the old files yet.”

“Like I said, I was deep undercover in the human trafficker syndicate, very deep. This organization, it was huge. By the time I met him, I was already third in command. They needed the circus really badly, because they needed the new logistics and the possibilities to bring the merchandise into the country. And to make sure that they won't betray each other, the bosses got the idea to form a _'personal bond'_ between their organizations. They wanted a marriage. The Syndicate boss didn't want to marry, the second in command was already married, so they chose me. They didn't ask. And the circus chose him. He is the brother of one of the circus's bosses. I guess they didn't ask him, too. 

He was... they said he was eighteen but I doubt it.” 

“But you've married him nevertheless.” Fury stated.

“I couldn't blow the cover. We've worked _years_ to get this deep into the syndicate. We've been on the verge of busting them. Both, the syndicate and the circus. I... I thought... it's just a few months, then we get the annulment of our marriage.”

“But?”

“But... they wanted us to... to... consummate our marriage. They... checked it.”

“They checked it?” 

“After... you know. It was his brother. He...” Phil shook his head.

“So, you want to say you...” Fury started but Phil interrupted him.

“No, he said he... he's okay with it. I'm not sure. I wasn't sure then. He had all these bruises. I don't know. All I had in mind at that time was to get these bastards to jail.”

“And you busted them?” 

“Yes, we got them.”

“What about him? Why didn't you get the annulment of your marriage as planned?”

“I took him home with me. I gave him my guest room and all the space he needed but he... he didn't speak much. Was most of the time alone and in his room. After we got these bastards locked up he was gone. And all his stuff, too. I've tried to find him to sign the papers, but... but he disappeared without a trace. And then somehow I... I forgot him. I blocked it out.”

“That's really fucked up, you know that?” 

“Yes, I know.” They both looked through the one-way mirror at the bound man. One of the doctors was in there and looked after his leg and he snarled at him and jerked at the cuffs around his wrists.

“Okay, he's your husband, you talk to him.” Fury finally said. Phil just looked at him and nodded. Then he turned to the door and entered his room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Clint.” Phil said, when he walked over to the man... his husband, he reminded himself. 

“So, you finally decided to appear in person.” The young man glared at him and he could hear the anger in his voice. 

The doctor was still in his room and wrote something into his medical record. 

“How is he?” Phil asked him and the man threw a quick glance at Clint before he answered. 

“We had to adjust his bandages twice since he's awake. The surgery went well but he needs to stop struggling.” 

“Hey! I'm in the same room, you know?” Clint yelled at the two of them. Phil nodded at the doctor and the man left. He turned to the bed.

“ _Agent_ Coulson then? I've wondered what happened to you after our circus got busted together with these syndicate idiots. Never imagined you to be a fed.” He said, irony clearly audible.

“I'm not a fed. I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.“ Phil explained. Clint just arched one eyebrow but didn't say anything.

“I was sent to... persuade you to work for us.” 

“They sent _you_ to get _me_?” He asked with a frown.

“Well, not exactly you.” Phil tried to explain. “We heard about an assassin who never misses his target and I should either recruit or eliminate him. That's why I hunted you for the last ten months.”

“So, you didn't know that I'm this assassin?” He confessed.

“No. All we knew was that he prefers a bow.” 

“Okay. So, what happens now?” 

“Your choice. Work for us or... “

“... or you kill me?” Clint interrupted. 

“Well, I'd rather put you to jail if you refuse but...” He didn't finish the sentence and he didn't had to. 

“You know that this is a stupid-ass choice? But don't worry, I'm accustomed to that. Not that I ever had a real choice, had I?” He said with bitterness in his voice and he looked at Phil with an unreadable expression.

“Clint, I...” 

“Okay, I'll do it. But I want to speak with your boss. And can you please open these?” He clinked the cuffs at the metal frame of his bed. 

“Sorry, can't do that. I know you can disappear without a trace and I don't want to hunt you down again. Maybe later. But I'll tell my boss that you want to speak with him.” 

He turned and wanted to leave when he heard the younger man speak again. “Phil?”

“Yes?” He looked at him again.

“You know we need to speak about this... thing... between us?” He gestured with his finger. And Phil nodded.

“I know. But not now, you need to recover.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mister Coulson. I'm Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. You wanted to talk to me?” Fury greeted the young man. He was still cuffed to the bed and he could see that he chafed his wrists from struggling.

“Barton. I prefer my birth name.”

“Mister Barton, then.” Fury sat down on the only chair in the room and carefully watched the man.

“You want me to work for you. Why?” He asked straightforward.

“Because there's no alternative. You are a dangerous person and we can not let you walk around and do what you've done so far.” Fury explained.

“But that's what _you_ want me to, isn't it?” 

“Yes. But _we_ tell you whom you shoot.”

“And the difference is?” He asked with ice in his voice.

“We are the good guys.” Fury said and Clint snorted.

“SHIELD. I've never heard of SHIELD. Who are you?”

Fury shrugged. “Well, you could say we're a law enforcement organization.”

“Who needs a contract killer?”

“We mostly have to deal with extraordinary people and that's why we need extraordinary people working for us. That's where you and people like you come into play.”

“Extraordinary people? What's that supposed to mean?”

“We tell you when you accept our offer.” Fury said and pursed his lips.

“These guys I've killed, every one of them deserved it.” He said. 

“Then you shouldn't have a problem to work with us.” 

“Okay, I get it that there's no alternative than to work for you if I want to celebrate my next birthday, right? But I won't work with _him_!” Clint glared at Fury. 

“May I ask why?” 

“Personal reasons.”

“Okay. Anything else?” 

“I need my bow. I've lost it on the run. I want an annulment of this marriage. And I want you to open these damn cuffs.” 

Fury nodded, then he leaned forward and freed his left hand. Clint held up his right hand and looked at him.

“It stays. For now. Tomorrow one of our lawyers will come and talk to you. Until then I rather know where you are. I'll assign you to Jasper Sitwell as handler. He'll come and talk to you in near future and when you're healed, he will evaluate you and discuss your training. And you'll stay under his surveillance till you're ready for field work. Questions?”

“No.” The man grumbled. Then. “Yes. When do I get something to eat?”

“I'll send the nurse.” Fury said, rose and left the young man alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Phil went to the surveillance room to check on Clint. He didn't want to disturb him but he wanted to be sure he's okay. On the way from his office to the infirmary he met a few Agents and all of them threw him strange glances. Obviously they heard about him and Clint. He knew the rumors about him and that most of the people here believe he's married to his work. It must have been a shock for them to actually find out, that it's not a pile of paper but a human, a male human, he's married to. 

He opened the door and went to the one-way mirror. Clint was asleep in the other room. One hand was still chained to the bed but the other laid on his chest. _He looks so young_ , Phil thought and shook his head. _What have I done?_

The doctor came in and saw Phil.

“He's okay, Agent.” He said. 

“What's with his leg? Is it...” Phil started.

“It'll be okay. In a few weeks and with physiotherapy he'll walk as before.” The doctor said and Phil nodded. 

“Can you... can you keep me informed if anything happens?” He asked.

“Of course.” The doctor said. He had noticed that the Agent was the young mans husband, so he didn't refuse. 

Phil went back to his office but he stopped at the kitchenette on his floor to grab some coffee. McManus and Sitwell were there and talked but they stopped when he entered. It wasn't the first time that people stopped talking when they saw him but he ignored them. Phil ignored their glances as well and took a mug from one of the cupboards and wanted to pour some coffee, when Sitwell finally spoke. “Is it true, Phil?” He asked.

“Is what true?” Phil said, his face a blank mask as usual. 

“The new one. Fury assigned him to me. They say he and you are...” He didn't finish his sentence.

“It is true.” Phil turned and looked at him threateningly. 

“Do you...” He started again.

“Just... just do your job and ignore that fact. It will be changed soon, so, forget it!” Phil growled and poured coffee into his mug. 

“Okay, no need to get snappish.” Sitwell glared back at Phil.

“I'm not... “ But he was when he was honest with himself. He turned without another word and left to go back to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

The lawyer was there and he told him that he had explained to Clint all he needed to know about SHIELD and the work they expect him to do. He also told him, that Clint got a five years contract. Phil was glad he accepted. He knew, it wasn't just a thread that they would wipe him out. Then they talked about the annulment of the marriage. He said, it will take him some time but soon they are going to be unwed. 

He saw him only a few days later, with Sitwell and his physiotherapist walking into the range, Clint on crutches. He glared at him, when he saw him there. It seemed, his leg still hurts. 

“Okay, what now?” He asked and Jasper pointed at a bow and the target.

“You want me to shoot at that target?” Clint put much irony into the sentence, Phil could hear it. But obviously Sitwell had missed it. 

“Well, they told me you are good, but if it is too far...” He started but Clint interrupted him and asked for a bar stool.

“What do you want with a bar stool?” Sitwell was a little bit irritated, Phil could tell. 

“I have a bullet hole in my leg and it hurts to stand.” He threw a nasty side glance over to Phil.

Somehow one of the near Junior Agents managed to get a bar stool and Clint sat down with one ass cheek to relief his hurt leg. He took the bow and looked back at Sitwell.

“So, you want me to hit that target?” He asked again and when Jasper just nodded Clint took an arrow out of the quiver, aimed and shot but didn't avert his gaze from him.

“Okay, you can shoot but you should hit the...” Sitwell started but got interrupted by a Junior Agent who shouted, “Bull's eye!” And Sitwell stared disbelievingly.

“Repeat it.” He demanded. And Clint, still glaring at him, took another arrow and hit the target right besides the first one without looking. He took the third arrow, and shot and hit it again. Phil grinned. _Show-off_ , he thought. He'd seen him at the circus and he knew, the young man can do much more impressive things with the bow. 

Clint turned to the Junior Agent and asked him to carry the bar stool to the very back of the range and limped behind him, the bow and the quiver over his shoulder. When the man put the chair down, Clint sat again, nocked an arrow, aimed and shot, nocked the next arrow, aimed and shot and repeated this eight times at record speed and Phil could see a perfect circle on the target around the Bull's eye with every arrow equispaced. 

“So, can we do something challenging now?” He asked Sitwell. 

“No, we're done. For now.” Sitwell grumbled and Clint smirked. He gave the bow back, took his crutches and together with his physiotherapist he left the range. 

Phil had to grin himself at the expression he'd seen on Sitwell's face. He returned to his own target and got on with his own training.


	7. Chapter 7

He was here for ten days now. Phil hadn't dared to visit him the last few days. He won't cause more stress than necessary. But this morning the lawyer told him that he needs more time for the annulment because Clint has been underage when they forced them to marry. When he asked how old exactly he was, he said Clint was seventeen. 

Phil was nauseated by that fact because he was more than twice his age back then. 

But now, he stood in front of the infirmary. He needed to talk to him. The physiotherapist had left ten minutes ago and he was alone. Phil knocked but didn't wait for an answer, just opened the door and stepped into the room.

“Hello.” He greeted and looked at Clint who sat at his bed and obviously just got his lunch. 

“Oh, hello.” Phil noticed, that they didn't chain him to the bed anymore. 

“I... I just wanted to... to visit you. So... uhm... how are you?” It was awful. Whenever he was around Clint he didn't know how to form proper sentences. 

“Better. It still hurts when I walk but the doc said in a few weeks everything will be okay.” He shoved the food on his plate around. Apparently he wasn't comfortable with him in his room. So, Phil decided to be straightforward. 

“Okay... Clint, I need to ask you something.” 

“Then ask.” He said.

Phil breathed deeply, then said, “When we... you know... that day... after the marriage... The lawyer said you were underage. Did they... did I...”

“No. It was consensual. Sort of...”

“Sort of?” Phil furrowed his brows. 

“Yeah, sort of. I chose to do it. I haven't struggled, have I?” He looked at Phil and cocked his head. 

“But how...” Phil tried again but Clint interrupted him.

“How I know the difference? You really think you've been my first?” He huffed. “I've been in an orphanage a few years and then with the circus. And not everyone asked if I was okay with it.” He looked away, took his fork again and picked at some vegetables, but didn't eat them. 

“But they didn't ask you if you want to marry, did they?” 

“No, not really.”

“But why...”

“Oh, Jacques, Barney and Buck could be very _convincing_ if they had to.” He remembered the bruises he had.

“Jacques, Barney and Buck? Your brother? And...” 

“The Swordsman and Trick Shot. Your contacts.”

“Oh god, Clint... I...”

“Please, stop that! I don't need your... your pity!” He snorted. 

“It's not pity. It's... I...” He tried again.

“Phil, please. Don't.” Clint said and glared at him.

“Okay. You need anything? Food? Candy? Something to read?”

“That supposed to be funny?” Clint snarled suddenly and stared at him murderous.

“What?” Phil was confused. He didn't know, what was wrong. 

“You know what I mean!” The young man hissed.

“I... what? No, I don't know...” He started. 

“Dyslexia!” He hissed and threw his fork onto his plate. 

“I... I didn't...” He tried once again but stopped at the glare.

“We lived together in your apartment for four months and you want to tell me you didn't know? Yeah! Nice try. Could you please leave me alone, now? Agent Sitwell will come by in a few minutes.”

Phil just nodded.

Back in his office he thought about the time Clint lived with him. He really didn't know about his dyslexia. Most of the time he was in his guest room. Sometimes he was in the living room, watching TV. But they didn't talk very much. 

He turned to his computer and searched Clint's file. It was very thin. 

He wanted to know more about Clint but obviously he needed someone who could dig something out. Luckily, he knew someone. SHIELD was good but he was... well... better.

He grabbed his phone, dialed and waited till he answered.

“Mister Stark? You said, if I ever need your help I should call you. I need some information.”


	8. Chapter 8

When he entered Tony Stark's office, the man sat at his desk and looked smug, his hands folded over his stomach. 

“Okay, Agent. Please, could you explain it to me again? I just want to get sure to tell Pepper everything correctly.” He asked and Phil sighed inwardly. He knew, it wasn't always easy to deal with Stark but he needed his help. He couldn't ask someone at SHIELD but he needed to know everything about Clint.

“I need information about Clinton Francis Barton because he's my husband.”

“And?” Stark grinned.

“And I didn't know anything about him.” Phil admitted.

“How the hell could that happen, by the way?” Tony asked finally and opened a drawer at his desk. He took a manila folder and handed it to Phil. 

“It's a long story.” Phil sighed.

“I have time.” Tony said, still smirking. 

“It wasn't my choice nor was it his. It happened during an undercover mission I'm not allowed to tell you something about, and when he disappeared, I somehow forgot about him.” 

“Clinton Francis Coulson, nee Barton. Twenty four years old... how old have you been at this time?” Stark started and interrupted himself.

“Thirty five.” Phil answered absentminded, going through the file.

“Wow! You could be his father, you know?”

“Yes, I know.” Phil admitted.

“He's a pretty guy, by the way.” Stark said and watched Phil's reaction.

“Yes, he is.” He ignored his stares.

“Brother Charles Bernard Barton, four years older, Mother Edith, Father Harold. His parents died when he was seven, he and his brother were sent to an orphanage but they ran away five years later. They joined the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. But I guess you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Phil said.

“You were undercover with your own name?” Stark asked suddenly.

“What?” Phil was confused. He just read something in the file.

“Didn't they usually give you some fancy alias when you go undercover?”

“Not in this case. I was the 'corrupt' government Agent they wanted to get on their side.” 

“The last time he saw a school from the inside was when he turned fourteen. His files say he could barely read but he was very skilled in mental arithmetic.”

“He said something about dyslexia.” Phil added.

“In the circus they called him 'Hawkeye' due to his far above average eyesight. He's an archer and they say he never misses his target. He disappeared a few months after the circus got busted because of human trafficking by some government agency. I guess, that's been you.” 

“Yes, that's been me. And the rest of my team.” Phil said.

“Okay. Well, obviously two years after he disappeared rumors were afloat about a contract killer with a bow. There are thirty nine approved kills on his account and he may be involved in sixty seven more since then. The data is in the folder. Your darling is a killer, Agent.” Stark grinned.

“He's not my darling, Mr. Stark.” 

“Yeah. Sure, Agent.” 

“What do you mean?” Phil finally asked. 

“Really? Why do you want to know all this if you don't care? You, Agent, are not done with him.” 

“No, it's just... I don't know... I think it's what he said about... Why do you care?”

“Oh, I don't. I'm just curious.” Tony chuckled at Phil's sudden embarrassment. 

“What about this two years gap? Anything to know?” He tried to change the topic.

“That's the problem, Agent. In this time it was as if he just vanished from the face of earth. I couldn't find anything and believe me, I moved heaven and earth. Nothing.” He shook his head.

“Hmm... Okay, thank you for your help.” Phil said, grabbed the folder and rose. 

“See you next Saturday, Agent.” Tony said and when Phil looked confused, he added, “Pepper's birthday. You're invited and I expect you to come.” The man grinned and inwardly Phil groaned. But he just nodded and left. He had something to read now.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the HQ he went to his office. He sat at his table and read the file. Stark made a good job, but there is still this two years gap between his disappearance and his recurrence two years later. What had he done in this time? Phil thought about the scrawny kid he was when they forced them to marry. Why would a boy like Clint disappear without a trace? 

Phil leaned back and looked at his ceiling. As long as he was in Phil's apartment he knew Clint hadn't had a bow with him. So, he either had a cache or he had to buy one. Phil didn't know if he had the money but obviously two years later he had a bow and the necessary equipment and the contacts to work as contract killer. 

Why would a nineteen years old man start to kill people? _What happened to you in these two years_ , Phil thought. He searched for the old mission files about this assignment and found them, but he had to go to the archive. They weren't digital available yet.

While they busted the circus they arrested his brother, Barney. And he was with these strange guys. Trick Shot and Swordsman. He knew these guys. They were his contacts to the circus while he was undercover. Really strange guys. Phil rummaged further through the old files and found theirs. Obviously each one of them were suspected for multiple murders but there wasn't any evidence. Maybe they taught him more than just to be a good carnie. 

He put all the files in a box and took them up to his office. 

And on his way back he thought about what Stark had said: did he really care or was he just curious? 

He stopped at the kitchenette to get some coffee and found the Agents Sitwell, his best buddy McManus, Stuart and Jones talking. He waited outside the door when he heard them grouching about Clint.

“...need another physiotherapist. Every other day he scares one off. I don't understand why Fury still thinks we should keep him.” Sitwell said and McManus snorted.

“Because of Coulson. Do you really think he would still be breathing if it wasn't for Phil?” He added. Of course he had the same opinion like Sitwell. He always had.

“Fact is, he's good. Really good. Problem is, he knows it.” Jones added.

“Yeah, I know that he's good but _you_ don't have to try to get that asshole in line, Marc.” Sitwell spat.

“Talk to Phil.” Stuart suggested.

“And what's the point? They are going to divorce. I don't think he's the right person to talk to.” 

“Come on, Jasper. Give him some credit. He managed Romanov.” Jones said.

“Good point.” Stuart replied. 

“Fuck, they should've shot him on sight. You've had your chance, John.” 

“Hey, Coulson shot him in his leg and he was down. How should I explain if I shot him in his head afterwards?” McManus asked. “And then, no one knew that he'd be such a brat.”

“Phil knew.” Jones said.

“Phil.” Sitwell snorted now. “Since that guy is here he stopped thinking with his head.” 

“So, what are you going to do now, Jasper?” Stuart asked.

“I don't know. Maybe I ask Fury for a replacement. Or I ask him for permission to shoot him.” He sighed and then Phil could hear them get up and he turned and left without his coffee. 

Was it true? Did he stop thinking with his head? He went back to his office to think about what he just heard and to read the files he found. And he had to talk to Jasper in near future.


	10. Chapter 10

It was three weeks now that he was at SHIELD HQ. Every morning and afternoon the physiotherapist came and practiced with him. This time it was again another therapist. Apparently he had scared the next one away. Idiots. And two days ago he managed to disgruntle Sitwell. The guy said he will ask for a replacement. That was fine with him. Sitwell was also an idiot. 

“Okay, Mr. Coulson. Let's go to the gym.” The guy said blithely and Clint glared at him with his murderous stare.

“Barton. I told everyone my name is Barton.” He spat. “Fuck!” 

“Sorry, Mr. Barton. Your file says Coulson.” 

“Coulson is the name of my future ex-husband.” He growled but rose and grabbed the crutches. His leg didn't hurt anymore but he wasn't allowed to put too much weight on it as well. He knew the way to the gym and he hobbled as fast as possible down there because he needed to work off his stress. To lie in the bed most of his time was boring as hell. 

To make matters worse Coulson was at the gym, too, when they entered. He growled and glared but limped over to the leg press. They always started there. He wasn't allowed to use weight but he needed the movement, they said. 

When the physiotherapist finally arrived behind him he handed him the crutches and sat down at the apparatus. And just as he started the exercise Phil discovered him.

He pressed the board up for the second time when he saw him approach. _Oh no, plese don't do that to me_ , he groaned inwardly.

“Hey.” He greeted. 

“Phil.” He responded and glared at him.

“I... I just wanted to know how you are.” _Why the hell did he has to stand so close?_ He thought, still glaring at the older man.

“Fine.” He tried it with the monosyllabic style. _Maybe you get it that I don't want to talk to you_ , he thought. _And why the heck did he has to wear just sweat shorts? It's hard to concentrate when you have to stare at his muscled legs._

“I've heard Jasper want's a replacement.” 

“Yeah.” He said. _Jesus, stop staring at me like a kicked puppy._

“Is anything... was... did anything happen?” Phil asked, playing with his water bottle. _Could you please go away with your sweaty body? I need to concentrate on my exercises and don't want to look at your arms._

“No.” The physiotherapist seemed very uncomfortable and tried to count how often he pressed the weight up now.

“Then why... don't mind. It isn't my business.” Phil said but still didn't go away.

“What is it?” He finally snarled and glared at him. 

“When you left... where did you go?” He asked and cocked his head slightly. _Yeah, that's helpful._

“Why?” He counter asked. 

“It's just... I've got your file. And there's this gap of two years...” 

“Dunno.” He just said and set the slide down to pause for a few seconds. And he saw Phil frown at his answer.

“What do you mean you don't know? How...” He asked with wrinkled brows and worried expression. 

“I don't want to talk about it. Least of all in front of that moron.” He pointed at the physiotherapist. The man stared open mouthed and apparently he would have another one the next day.

“Okay. Could you stop by at my office then? We need to talk.”

“Yeah. Fine.” He mumbled and started again with his exercises.

“See you then.” Phil said and walked away. And Clint caught himself staring at his ass in that ridiculous shorts. _Dammit!_


	11. Chapter 11

The lawyer called Phil three weeks after the last encounter in the gym. It seemed, Clint tried and managed to avoid him. Their papers are here, they need to sign them and then they're unwed.  


Johnson, Clint's new handler, and Phil arranged a meeting two days later. 

Later that evening Fury called him and told him that he and Agent Romanov had to go on a mission that day and so he talked to Natasha, that she will accompany him to the meeting so they could fly to their destination soon after. 

Phil and Natasha entered the conference room at the HQ together and Clint and his handler were there, too. But it wasn't Agent Johnson with him, it was Agent Markov. The lawyer sat at the table and scribbled something on a notebook and Clint was besides him and stared bored onto the ceiling above him.

“Agent Markov? Where's Agent Johnson?” Phil asked him and the man rolled his eyes. 

“Derek asked for a replacement. It's... difficult with him.” He said.

“You know that I can hear you?” Clint asked and glared now at the two men in front of him. Natasha just arched one brow and sat on a chair besides the wall with crossed legs. 

“It's the truth, Mr. Barton.” Markov said but didn't turn.

“Fury said, if it weren't for his abilities, he'd rather shoot him now than later.” 

“Mr. Coulson, Mr. Barton, we can start if you're ready.” The lawyer said and looked at the two of them. Phil sat down on the other side and the lawyer handed them the papers.

“You read them and then sign them.” He said and Phil, remembering the confession with the dyslexia, told him that he'd prefer if the lawyer would read it aloud and explain it. Clint didn't say anything but Phil spotted a hint of red on his ears. 

“If you wish.” The lawyer said with a small sound of impertinence in his voice. But he did it.

“Do both of you understand what I've said?” He asked when he finished. 

“Yes.” Phil answered. 

“Yeah.” Clint said. 

“Good, then I need your signature and we're done here.” Both men took the pen and signed the papers and handed them to the lawyer. 

“Congratulations. You are unwed now.” He said, grabbed all the papers and left.

“Phil.” Clint said, nodded his thanks, looked at Markov and left the room. He didn't use crutches anymore, Phil realized.

Natasha rose and strolled over to Phil.

“You've stared at him the whole time. You've realized that, don't you?” She asked him and smirked.

“No, I haven't.” He denied.

“You have. But don't worry, he did the same, just not as blunt as you.” She said and left him staring at her open mouthed.


	12. Chapter 12

Agent O'Hare, Clint's handler, called Phil a few weeks after their meeting with the lawyer. He said, he needed a hand-to-hand combat specialist and wanted to ask if Natasha would be willing to teach their newest enfant terrible. Phil asked what happened to Agent Markov and O'Hare told him that he got replaced by Agent Stuart and she got replaced by him. 

“Okay, he's really difficult, I assume.” Phil said.

“Difficult? He's a real dickhead. I asked Fury for a replacement.” 

“So, what is it that no handler wants to stay with him?” Phil asked and O'Hare snorted.

“That guy? He's offensive, mouthy, stubborn, unruly, unkind and defiant. He's good. He's more than good and the problem is, he knows it. You remember that range record of Agent Steen? Seventeen years unrivaled and he outclassed him with a bow. A bow! After two weeks since his training started. I can't believe it. He needs some serious field training but I'm apparently not strong enough for him.” 

“Wow. That's... I don't know what to say, Malcolm.” 

“Let him practice with Romanov. When there's one Agent here who can get him back in line then it's Romanov. I don't know... Fury is furious.” And here O'Hare started to giggle. 

“I'll ask her. But I guess it's not you whom I have to call the next time.” Phil said and O'Hare told him, that Fury said his next handler might be Hutchinson. She's a real witch. 

Phil hung up and leaned back. Why was he so... well... wild? What happened to you, Clint. Phil thought.

What happened in these two years? He need to discover that. It was urgent, he thought. 

And there's one person, who knows best: Clint.


	13. Chapter 13

He landed on his back and groaned. This was the 15th time in a row that Natasha smacked him down easily. 

“Do you now see your error?” She asked and sounded bored.

“I try it!” He snarled and moved to rise but it hurt.

“No, you don't. You think you can do it better your way but it doesn't work. I've showed you a few times now and you always make the same error.” Phil sat with Agent Hutchinson on a bench and watched the two.

“She's right.” Doreen said and glanced at Phil.

“Yeah. But apparently he's too stubborn to accept it.” 

“Someone needs to talk to him. He's unmanageable. He doesn't talk to us, his handlers.” She turned now and looked at Phil expectantly.

“I've tried, but he avoids me. I've told him to stop by at my office more than once, he ignored it. When I see him in public he's monosyllabic or aggressive. Fury is at the end of his tether and he doesn't get it.” 

“I'll bring him to you. This afternoon. Is that okay?”

“I'll be there.” Phil nodded and rose to leave. He heard another painful groan and found Clint at the floor for the 16th time. And Natasha looked really annoyed. 

 

When Doreen closed the door behind him he turned and glared at Phil who still sat at his desk. He leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach.

“Do you want to sit down?” He asked and the younger man shook his head. Phil sighed. 

“Do you have a death wish?” He then said and looked at Clint.

“What's that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“I've told you that you either work for us or you'll be removed. And you know what that means, don't you?” 

“Yes, you've made that clear.” He finally sat down. Apparently his leg still hurt, because he massaged the place where the bullet went through.

“Director Fury is not known for his patience. You've had nine handlers since you're here and we don't talk about the physiotherapists you've scared away.”

“But they...” He started but Phil cut in.

“Shut up! Fury said, you get one last chance. And he assigned you to me.”

“I've told him I wont work with you.”

“Yeah, well. No one else wants to work with you. So it's either me or a bullet to your brain. You choose.” 

“It's always the lovely ones with you.” He glared furiously. But Phil wasn't impressed. 

“It's your last chance. You better take it.” He said. 

“But...” 

“No, no buts anymore. I have one month to get you in line or you'll be removed.” Phil said and he saw the younger man pale.

“Tomorrow we start your training. Dismissed.” He didn't look up anymore but he heard the door open and silently close. He sighed. Then he took his phone, dialed and when Natasha took off, he just said, “I need your help.”


	14. Chapter 14

Phil set a tight schedule. Clint had to be in the ring with Natasha for hand-to-hand combat training every day as well as in the gym with Sander, his new personal trainer. He learned several martial arts and and Phil supervised his time on the range himself. He had to visit classes in tactics and espionage with Hill, and Phil managed to get a speech therapist to help him with his dyslexia. Moreover he get him a few language teachers (Natasha for Russian, Agent Pérez Garcia for Spanisch, Agent Marrais for French and Agent Chow for Cantonese). And Fury suggested he should learn to fly a quinjet.

At first he tried to complain but then Phil cut some of his privileges. 

The first time he came to Phil's office and slammed the door.

“What's that crap?” He spat.

“You need to be more specific if you want an answer.” 

“I have this evening off and wanted to leave the base and the guard said, I'm not allowed. That crap.” 

“Oh, that. Yes, that's correct. You have house arrest.” Phil looked up from his work and leaned back in his chair. 

“House arrest?” He glared at Phil. “Are you nuts? What am I? Five?” 

“At least not physical. But as long as you think you have to act like an ill-mannered child as long I will treat you like one.” He cocked his head slightly and held his hateful gaze. 

“You kidding!” 

“Nope.” 

“But...” 

“What did I say about but?” Phil raised one brow and held Clint's glare. 

“Is there anything else?” He asked and the younger man turned and slammed the door once again. 

The next few days Clint still glared murderous at him when they met but after the four weeks and a few other cut privileges like no coffee, no dessert, no TV, more house arrest and extra training sessions with Sander or Natasha he got something like discipline into him. They were at the beginning but at least Fury was appeased enough to not remove him. And there was one thing, Phil discovered disbelievingly. It seemed that Clint slowly made friends with Natasha.


	15. Chapter 15

“So, what's your problem.” She asked after throwing him to the mat for the fifth time.

“I don't know what you mean.” He groaned and turned to get up again. 

“Then you're always an asshole?” Natasha waited till he was on his feet again before going into fight position.

“I'm not...” He started but got interrupted by an attack. He could block it and tried to attack himself, but again he landed on his back on the mat.

“Yes, you are. And you are not concentrated today. Like always, when he's around.” She mocked him.

“Because he's annoying. Constantly lurking around and watching.” He said and picked himself up again.

“Yeah, sure. And that's why you always ogling at him, right?” She looked him up with slightly cocked head.

“I don't...” He tried again.

“... stare at his ass? Yes, you do. And that's why I can smack you down so easily.” She grinned maliciously and got again into fight position. 

“Why would I stare at his ass?” Clint spat and got ready to defend himself again. 

“Hmm, because it's a nice one?” She said and attacked. This time he managed to land a blow himself before he got in close contact to the mat once more.

“I think I have a concussion.” He groaned and stayed on the floor this time.

“Yeah, concussion my ass. Stand up and take it like a man.” She mocked him again.

“That's bad bedside manner.” He wailed but grinned and lifted himself up at the boxing ring's pole. 

“You don't get it, do you? What do you think why he's lingering always around you?” 

“Because he doesn't trust me? Because he thinks I'll run away again?”

“Because he still cares, idiot.” Natasha shook her head and waited for him to get into fight position.

“Why would he care. He's been glad to get rid of me.” He thought about how easily he agreed to the annulment of the marriage.

“What do you think, why you didn't get arrested when he busted your circus and these human traffickers?” Natasha lifted one brow.

“Because I wasn't around. I left just in time.” He glared at Natasha. 

“Yeah, and it couldn't be that he let you go? That he didn't arrest you before you could vanish?” 

“What are you trying to say?” 

“Guess I hit you on your head to often. I've got the file about the mission with the circus. He didn't tell _anyone_ about you to keep you out. You're not mentioned in _one_ of his reports. Nothing. And do you know why? Because he cares, idiot. He cared then and he still cares about you now. Why do you think you're assigned to him instead of having a bullet in your brain?” 

“But... I don't get it...” 

“Yeah, that's your main problem.” She said and attacked him again. The last thing he saw before he hit the floor and the lights went out was Phil, looking concerned at the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16

“You still trying to figure out what's wrong with him?” Natasha asked when she entered Phil's office and found him reading his file again. Phil didn't answer, just glared over the folder at her.

“Maybe he's just an idiot?” She cocked her head and glared back.

“No. I don't think so. I knew him before he disappeared and when I see him now... it's like two different people.” Natasha sat down on his couch. 

“Phil, you didn't know him. You've said, he was most of his time in his room. Did you speak more than what's necessary?”

“No, but...” He started and put the folder aside. “I don't think he's an idiot.”

“And why does he act like an idiot all the time?” She asked provocatively.

“Because I think something bad happened to him in the two years gap.” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, took his mug to discover that it was already empty. That thing had to have a leakage somewhere. He sighed.

“Maybe he did something bad and tried to hide it?” 

“Why do you always accuse him?” Phil asked.

“Why do _you_ always defend him? I work with you a few years now and I've never seen you acting so... strange.”

“I don't act strange.” He said and glared once again.

“Do you feel guilty?” 

“What? That's ridiculous. Why would I feel guilty?” He rose and paced behind his desk.

“Because you had sex with him while he was underage.”

“I've done my job and he said it was consensual.” 

“But still, he was underage. And it was dubious consent at best. I can hear you thinking, Phil.”

“Oh god, I'm a child molester.” He flopped down on his couch, grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face in it. 

“Phil, calm down.” Natasha said and took the pillow from him. “You two are idiots. You dance around each other but no one dares to make the right step.”

“What...”

“Stop. Now I'm talking.” She gave him her best Natasha-glare. “Since he's assigned to you I watch you two. You're pining whenever you see his tight ass and he's as mean as possible to not admit to himself that he likes you. And as long as you two avoid speaking with each other, as long this whole crap won't work between the two of you.”

“You think...”

“Yes, I think.” She shook her head and rose. “One of you needs to start to act like a grown up.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Is it true?” He asked straightforward after entering his office without knocking. Phil just arched one brow and pursed his lips.

“Depends.” He said and leaned back.

“Depends on what?” Clint asked and started to pace.

“Context?” Phil said and scratched his cheek.

“Tasha said you'd let me vanish before you've busted the circus? Is that true?”

“Well, it's not untrue.” 

“What's that supposed to mean.” He glared at Phil and finally sat down.

“That means I haven't hidden that something went on.”

“But I could have warned the others.” He furrowed his brows.

“After they sold you out? No, I was pretty sure you wouldn't warn them.” 

“They didn't...” He started, then he interrupted himself. “Yeah, okay. But why did you do it?” 

“I thought you didn't deserve to go to jail for just hanging out with the wrong people. I dropped enough hints around you, you didn't know what they'd done.” 

“You tested me?” He once again glared at him.

“I had to be sure.” Phil just said and looked into his mug to find it empty. Damn, that thing had to have a leak. It's always empty. He considered leaving to get more caffeine. But then Clint would leave, too. 

“If you could trust me?” He asked and looked at him with that intense stare.

“Look, I knew what most of the guys were doing there. But I wasn't sure how deeply you'd been involved. I wanted to know. And after I was sure that you didn't know about the human trafficking stuff I'd let drop the one or the other hint that maybe something could happen. And you got the right conclusion, but in my opinion you'd chosen the wrong way when you ran away. I could've helped you.”

“But why would you've helped me? You didn't know me.”

“You'd been my husband. Of course I'd helped you.” Phil shook his head disbelievingly.

“But why? You never looked at me after that first night. Hell, have you even noticed that I was gone?” Clint was clearly puzzled.

“Okay. I have work to do now and you,” Phil looked at his watch, “have class right now with Agent Hill. What about this, you come over to my quarter this evening and we'll talk?”

“Yeah, for all I care.” He threw his hands in the air and rose.

“I can cook. Any preferences?” Phil asked and Clint seemed to deliberate the question.

“Mexican.” He finally said and Phil smiled. 

“Okay. Eight pm.” And he turned back to his work. A few seconds later he heard the door close very quietly. He was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

“You don't live in your apartment anymore?” Clint asked after entering Phil's quarter at the HQ. He looked around curiously and he clearly saw Phil's style. 

“I still have it. But most of the time I'm here.” Phil said and gestured for Clint to take a seat. He could see that the younger man was nervous.

“You want something to drink?” He asked and Clint nodded. 

“Beer okay?” Once again just a nod. Phil opened the fridge and handed him a bottle of Cerveza Tijuana. 

“Wow.” Clint said after trying the first sip. “That's good.” 

“I went for Mexican beer this afternoon.” Phil said and walked over to the small kitchenette. “You like chicken?” He asked and when Clint nodded again he continued. “I made Pollo motuleños. It's cooked with orange juice, achiote and plantaines.” 

“It smells good.” Clint said and outstretched his legs. Phil rummaged in the small room and came back a few minutes later with two filled plates and two more bottles of beer. 

Clint tried the food and he discovered that he liked it. That was one of the few positive things he remembered living with Coulson. He was a great chef. 

“So, that thing we talked about.” Clint finally said and shoved a piece of chicken on his plate around. “You wanted to explain why you let me go.” He looked up at Phil and caught his eyes with that intense stare he had perfected. 

“When we married, you were eighteen. At least, that's what I thought. You didn't know much about their criminal activities. I've told you that I've tested you. And I thought, that you shouldn't end in jail for something you haven't done.” 

“Yeah. The guys there would've loved me, I guess.” He smiled and picked up a piece of chicken. 

“You could bet.” 

“But why did you care? I don't get it. You didn't knew me. I was just a stranger they forced you to marry. You barely talked to me in your apartment and you sure as hell haven't looked twice at me.”

“I thought you wanted to... to have your privacy. I thought you didn't care about a guy twice as old as you who forced himelf on you.”

“I've said it was consensual. And I meant it. Maybe I wasn't overly fond of marrying with seventeen but after I met you... I liked you.” He said and emptied his beer. “Actually, you've been the first one who didn't just took what he wanted. You've been... gentle.” He shrugged.

“Oh god, Clint. Please tell me you...” 

“There was this guy in the orphanage. He tried to... you know. That's why me and my brother ran away. And when we were with the circus I had to pay them for teaching me useful things. But there wasn't anything valuable I had. Except my body.” Phil closed his eyes.

“But why did you stay?” He then asked.

“Because I hadn't had any options. Who would've given me a job? I was just an idiot, barely able to read the simplest sentences. All I could do was to shoot straight.” 

“You're not an idiot.” Phil said and Clint looked at him, again with his stare. 

“Be honest. Who would've given me a job?” 

“No one, I guess.” He said. And he got a very bad feeling about the two years he was vanished. 

“Sometimes I lounged around in your apartment when you were there. I hoped that you would talk to me or at least fuck me. But you just ignored me.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Phil said and went up to get more beer. 

“What should I've said? I heard you talking at the phone and you used words I've never heard so far. There were all these books in your apartment and... I was intimidated by you.” He said and blushed. “That's why I took my chance and ran away.”

“Clint, I need to ask you that. This two years gap in your record, I could reconstruct everything you've done. But nothing in these two years. You ran away and it's as if the world swallowed you. And then, two years later, you're back with a bow and now a contract killer.” He took a small sip from his bottle, before continuing. “What happened?” He finally asked. 

“What do you think? I've had nothing but the little stuff you've seen in your apartment. But I remembered the one thing that worked in the circus. One thing, I could do without a bow and without reading.” He blushed again.

“You've sold your body.” Phil stated and paled when Clint nodded. 

“Yes. At first on the streets but then I met this guy, Ronnie. He had this club and he let me in. He said I would get a room, food and half of the money I earn. It sounded good, better than to live on the streets, I thought. Well, turned out that he lied.” 

“That sounds awful.” Phil said and rose to get the vodka. He needed something stronger now. He also fetched two glasses and poured some for the two of them. 

“It was.” Clint just said. With a sigh he turned and pulled up his shirt to reveal his back. And Phil could see deep welts, cuts, burns and other torture marks. “It was a SM club with only one rule: don't killl the merchandise.” He said after turning back.

“Oh god, Clint. You could've come to me. I'd helped you.” Phil was nauseous but he refilled the glasses and both drank more vodka. 

“He locked me in. All of us. There were other boys and girls in there. I escaped after some time. I stole the money he owed me and bought a bow. And Ronnie was my first target.”

“Clint...” Phil's voice sounded strangled.

“Are you going to tell Fury?” He warily asked and leaned back but he looked at Phil.

“No, he doesn't need to know. It was just to understand why you act how you act.” 

“You haven't answered my other question.”

“I've noticed that you were gone. I started to search for you, I wanted to get this annulment but I couldn't find you. And then I thought you wouldn't want to be found and so I started to ignore the fact that I was married, I blocked it out completely and then... well... forgot it. I know it sounds strange but...”

“You never had the intention to marry again?”

“No.” Phil shook his head.

“Why? You're a good looking man, you're nice, you can cook like a pro, you'd be a good husband.” 

“I... I don't know.” Phil blushed slightly. “I'm not sure about it. I let you down.”

“You didn't let me down, I disappeared.” Clint shrugged.

“And I didn't find you.” 

“You were right. I didn't want to be found. And then...” 

“Ronnie.” Phil said and Clint nodded. They both sat at the table and kept silent for some time, each one reconsidering what the other had said.

“I guess, it's better when I leave now.” Clint finally said. “Thank you for the food.” They had emptied more than half of the bottle of vodka by now and when Clint rose he swayed alarmingly. 

“You don't have to leave. You can crash on the couch if you want to.” 

“Yeah, well... I guess that's not a bad idea.” He said and held himself upright on the backrest of the couch.

“You're not a heavy drinker, aren't you?” Phil asked and grinned.

“What? With alcoholic parents? No, I drink at rare intervals.” 

“Come on, sit down.” Phil steered him to the couch. “I'll get you a pillow and a blanket.” 

“Thanks.” He said and looked up at him and Phil smiled. He left for his bedroom to get a spare pillow and a blanket and when he was back he found the young man already asleep. 

Smiling he maneuvered him in a lying position, shoved the pillow under his head and coverd him with the blanket. He really couldn't hold his liquor. 

He looked at the table but decided that he could clean up tomorrow and went for his own bed.


	19. Chapter 19

“Phil?” He heard the silent whisper and woke slightly startled. And when he opened his eyes he saw Clint sitting far too close beside him. “You awake?” He asked.

“Yes.” He mumbled and tried to rise. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing him down.

“What...” Phil started but got interrupted by lips brushing his own. 

“Clint...” He tried and got again stopped by a kiss. This one more demanding. 

“What are you doing?” He finally managed to ask. 

“What do you think?” Clint answered, initiating the next kiss and Phil still responded.

“Clint, I don't think...” He started again but then he heard the younger man chuckle slightly.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked and his hands stroked over Phil's arm. 

“No... yes... crap.” He sighed and he heard again that slight chuckle. 

“Clint, please...” Phil finally managed to shove his hand away. “I don't think it's a good idea.” 

“Why?” Clint asked and sat back on his heels.

“Because...” Phil tried again and then he felt the young man's hands on his body. “Shit.” He cursed and responded with dragging him down for another kiss. He felt Clint's hands exploring his body, stroking his chest, teasing his nipples until he groaned slightliy. And the other man once again chuckled. 

“You want this as much as I want it. So why refusing?” He whispered in Phil's ear and the older man shuddered. He was right, he wanted it.

“It's... it's not...” He tried to explain but got silenced by lips on his and a tongue in his mouth. He felt Clint's naked body rubbing on his.

“It's not suitable. You're my subordinate and...” He tried again but Clint just smirked.

“This isn't our first time, remember? I know you want it. And I want you, Phil.” He said and kissed him again.

Phil finally couldn't resist the teasing fingers and the sweet kisses any longer. He pulled him tight, wrapped his arms around his waist and stroked his scarred back, his firm ass and his slim hips while his mouth was still pressed to Clint's, his tongue exploring the wet cavity and struggled for dominance with the younger man's. 

“Oh god, Phil.” He groaned and let his leg slide between Phil's. 

With a slight growl Phil moved and had Clint on his back, leaning over him and kissing him again. He pressed his hands on Clint's shoulders and held him down on the mattress while he straddled his hips. He felt his hard cock through his boxers and with a feral grin he slid down to lick his nipples, tease them till they're hard and nibble at them till he felt him buck and arch his back. He still held him down on the mattress when he moved again and sat on his legs, pinning them, and touched his dick, starting to jack him carefully, let his thumb slide over the head and enjoyed Clint's deep moans of pleasure. He was dripping with precum and Phil collected it with his finger and entered Clint's hole the same moment he swallowed his dick.

“Phil...” The young man wailed and bucked again and Phil pressed his other hand against his stomach to hold him down. With his tongue he massaged the shaft in his mouth, licked over the head when he came up, teased the slit and then he descended back down. He slowly started to fuck his hole with his finger, moved it to find his sweet spot and when he bucked again and yelped Phil knew, he'd found it. 

“Please, Phil...” He panted and writhed under him.

“What do you want?” Phil asked finally when he moved up to Clint's mouth again.

“Fuck me. Please, fuck my ass.” He whined and dragged Phil into another fierce, passionate kiss. 

Now it was Phil who chuckled and he leaned over Clint to open his bedside drawer to get the lube and a condom. Hastily he got rid of his boxers and with his teeth he ripped open the foil and rolled the latex over his own cock, his finger still in the tight channel of Clint's ass. 

“Come on, please, Phil.” Clint panted, his head thrown back onto the cushion. And Phil complied, he poured lube onto his hand and slicked himself and then Clint's opening.

“Stop stalling, do it.” Phil felt Clint's hand on his hip. He moaned when Phil removed his finger but spread his legs further when he settled between them to line himself up, he lifted his hips for Phil to get easier access and he groaned with relish when the head of his cock breached the tight ring of muscles. “Yes, Phil. Do me.” He pleaeded and planted his feet on Phil's ass. Still flexible, Phil thought, when he felt himself shoved forward and his dick entering Clint's body. He leaned forward, caught Clint's lips in another passionate kiss, when he withdrew slightly and then shoved back in.

Clint groaned in his mouth but wrapped his arms around Phil's neck to hold him in the kiss. Phil started to fuck him slowly to get him adjusted to the stretch in his rectum but Clint wriggled his hips so that he got him deeper than Phil intended. 

“Come on, Phil. Harder, please...” And finally he complied. With long and hard thrusts he pounded into the willing body below his and the moans and gasps when he hit his prostate told him that he did it right. 

“Yes, Phil. Fuck me... faster, Phil, yeah, that's it...” Phil leaned once again in to kiss him to silence him but he grabbed his rock hard cock and started to jack him off and Clint groaned into his mouth again. 

Finally Phil could feel his orgasm well up, forming deep inside him and burst out like a flood wave and with a moan he shot his load into Clint's body while he felt the younger man cum as well, felt his semen spurt onto his belly and over his hands. Worn out he leaned again forward and kissed him and they both flopped down, heavily panting. Phil somehow got rid of the condom and threw it onto the floor. 

“Thank you.” Clint whispered into his ear but no one were able to move. The only thing Phil managed was to cover them with the quilt but as soon as his head hit the cushion he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

When Phil woke he felt a presence beside him. Carefully he opened one eye and yes, it was Clint. He was curled at his side, his back pressed to Phil's chest and he snored slightly. Phil opened his second eye and looked at his alarm clock. He should get up right now. 

He yawned and warily he tried to free his arm. He nearly managed to leave the bed when he felt the young man stir and turn to look at him.

“Morning.” He mumbled sleepily, his hair tousled and one eye still squeezed shut.

“Good morning.” Phil said and now, when he was awake, he could lean over to kiss him. And that got a small smile on his face.

“Coffee?” Phil asked and slowly Clint nodded. Phil angled for his boxers and put them on before he walked to the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker. When he entered the bedroom again, Clint was gone but he could hear the shower in the bathroom. He just wanted to leave but then the younger man came back, saw him, grinned and dragged him to the bathroom and shoved him into the shower and followed closely.

“Uhm... my boxers...” He started but Clint grinned again and removed the now dripping wet fabric. 

“I don't care.” He murmured and pressed Phil onto the wall. He pressed his lips on Phil's and his tongue demanded entrance. Phil not only let it happen, he melted into the passionate, fierce kiss and grabbed the young man's ass to pull him up to himself.

Clint moaned and let his hands wander over Phil's body, stopped at his chest to stimulate his nipples till they were hard and didn't stop to kiss the older man in this pushy and fervid way that got Phil's cock rock hard in an instant. With a grin he reached down between their wet bodies and took both their cocks into his hand. Phil could feel the hard flesh rubbing against his own while the hot water still poured over their heated bodies. Slowly Clint started to rub the two dick's and Phil wrapped his arms around the young man's torso, kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck, nibbled at his earlobe and had to groan, when the talented fingers of the archer stroked over his glans. 

“Oh, fuck.” Phil groaned and pushed forward into his hand and rubbed his dick against the other man's. And Clint moaned as well and his movements got faster and when Phil felt him cum he couldn't hold back any longer and came as well. They shot their wad onto the others body and the water rinsed it away immediately. Together they stood under the hot spray, harshly panting, but both felt satisfied. And Clint grinned and kissed Phil once more.

“That was hot.” He said and grabbed the shower gel. Phil couldn't help himself but he had to grin as well and then they lathered each other, interrupted only by more desperate and passionate kisses. 

They finally managed to get clean and to put on some underwear. The whole kitchen smelled of coffee and both of them grabbed a cup of the hot brew. Together they sat at the table with a mug in the hand when Phil heard someone knock. He just wanted to sent Clint away when Natasha entered without waiting like she always did.

“Good morning.” She said and looked curious from one nearly naked man to the other. 

“Morning.” Both of them mumbled and Phil got bright red.

“So, you finally reconciled your differences.” She grinned brightly and Clint had to admit that this was scarier than her glare.

“Uhm...” Phil started.

“Fury wants to see us. He has a mission for us.” She said and left.


	21. Chapter 21

Clint sat on a roof, his bow ready and waited for Natasha to appear on scene. He could see half of the room through the window and therefor it was important, that she lures the mark to this part. He could see Phil, standing on the bar and observing the scenery. 

They had given him special arrows with tranquilizer tips. They were a little bit heavier than the arrows he usually used and he wasn't sure about the range.

“Come on, Tasha. It's frikkin cold. Make your move or I'll turn into an icicle.” He grumbled into his comm. 

“Radio silence, Hawkeye.” Phil said and Clint sighed audible. It was really cold and he could only use fingerless gloves with the bow. 

It took twelve more minutes to get the mark into a good position.

“I got him.” He said.

“Do it.” Phil commanded and Clint took the arrow, nocked it, aimed and shot. The arrow would've hit the mark perfectly but the window didn't break. It made just a loud 'clonk' and the arrow fell onto the patio. He cursed violently.

“Hawkeye, what's the problem.” Phil asked.

“The arrow was too heavy.” He cursed and aimed a regular arrow to destroy the window but the mark had heard the noise and was already moving.

“Hold him, Widow.” Phil said and left his spot at the bar.

Clint shot the arrow through the window and it cracked and the shards flew into the room. The other people started to scream and to duck and everyone was in motion. Phil tried to reach Natasha and the mark while Clint shot another tranq arrow but the mark was quick, he moved behind an old man and the arrow hit him instead of the mark. 

“Darn!” He grumbled, wrapped his bow over his shoulder and grabbed the rope beside him to get down. He could hear more screams and now someone shot with a gun. 

“What happened?” Clint asked when he arrived down and ran towards the building, his bow drawn again and an arrow nocked.

“Phil's down.” Natasha said and he could hear more gunshots. He entered the room through the destroyed window and looked around. Phil was on the floor, but he was alive, he gestured for him to follow Natasha. She was on the mark's heels and the guy just left the room, with a woman as shield and his gun at her temple. He aimed. 

“Don't move.” The man yelled and Clint lowered the bow. He had his last tranq arrow nocked and searched for Natasha's eyes. She understood. 

“Okay. You won. Let the woman go.” She said and the man now looked at her and Clint used that moment of distraction and shot the arrow in his leg. And in the same moment Natasha jumped up at him and knocked his weapon out of his hand. He managed to shoot but the bullet went into the ceiling and then the tranq arrow did its work. The man slumped down and the woman ran away, screaming. 

“You bag him, I look after Phil.” He said and Natasha nodded. He couldn't see the small smile hiding behind her hair. 

Phil was on the floor. A bullet in his side and it bled heavily. Clint touched his comm and switched to the common channel.

“Hawkeye. We need medical. Asap. Mark is aquired.” 

“Roger that.” Whoever was on the other end answered and Clint shut the comm down.

“Phil.” He said and looked at the older man, lying in a puddle of blood.

“I'm fine.” Phil croaked. 

“Yeah, fine my ass.” Clint grumbled, but smiled when he heard his voice. “Don't you dare die on me. I need my handler.” He patted his cheek when Phil closed his eyes. That moment he heard voices from behind and he got shoved away. The medics were there.


	22. Chapter 22

“How is he?” Clint asked the nurse who came out of Phil's room.

“You can go in. He's awake now.” She smiled at him and he sighed relieved. 

“Thanks.” He smiled back and the woman went back to her work. 

He knocked at the door and when he heard Phil's voice ask him in he opened it.

“Hey.” He greeted him and looked at the older man in the bed, unsure what to do right now. Then he saw a chair and he sat down.

“Hey.” Phil said but when he saw the younger man sitting at the far end from the bed he frowned.

“This bad?” He asked. And now Clint frowned.

“What? No... I... I don't know. I thought...” He started but then Phil patted the space on the bed beside him and Clint smiled relieved and came over to him.

“So, how are you?” The younger man asked and took Phil's hand with the tube in his vein in his hand.

“It hurts.” Phil admitted. “But I've had worse.” 

“May I?” Clint asked and when Phil looked a little bit puzzled, he grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

“Oh that, yes, you may.” He said when they parted. And Clint sat on the bed beside him, leaned in and kissed him again.

“Mhm... better.” He smiled. Now Clint was sure that they had him drugged up to the eyeballs.

When he heard another knock he jumped up an went back to the chair. It was Fury who wanted to visit Phil. He looked surprised to find the young man at the side of his ex-husband and now handler.

“Agent Coulson.” He said and walked up to him.

“Director Fury.” Phil smiled and Clint had to repress a grin when he saw Fury frowning. 

“So, how are you?” He asked. Clint sat quietly at the chair and looked out the window, he ignored their conversation. 

He was glad, that Phil was alright. Sometimes in the last months he was a real dickhead but when he was honest to himself, he was always attracted to the older man and it wasn't this bad to be married to him even if it was just a few months, well sort of. And now he regretted that he got the annulment he'd demanded. Yes, it was true when he said he was intimidated by him, but now he was pretty sure that Phil didn't thought he's an idiot. It was nice to wake up in his arms and to have sex with him and... fuck, he knew he'd mucked it up. But maybe he got a second chance. Maybe he...

“Clint?” He heard someone call his name.

“What?” Clint asked and looked at Phil. Fury was gone.

“Where have you been? I called you the third time now.” Phil grinned at him.

“Phil, I need to go. But I'll be back soon.” He rose with a start and went to kiss him again.

“You need to sleep.” 

The older man had a puzzled expression on his face when he strolled over to the door but before he left he turned back and mouthed 'I love you' and then Phil smiled at him.


	23. Chapter 23

“You asked Fury for what?” She glared at him murderous when she entered his quarter without knocking.

“I asked him for another handler.” He said and looked very calm. 

“Are you... what kind of asshole are you? He's still in hospital and recovery and you...” She started and if looks could kill he'd burst into flames this moment.

“It's not my rules. I just wanted to go by the book this time.” He interrupted her.

“What kind of rules? What are you talking about?” She spat and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“These rules which say that it's not allowed to _work_ together when you _are_ together.” Clint explained.

“You mean, you and... you...” She stuttered now and raised her brows.

“Yes, I mean I and Phil. I want to be together with him and when the rules they that I can't work with him, well then, then I need replacement.”

“Does he know this?” She asked and now Clint lifted an eyebrow.

“Of course. It was his idea that I move back to him.” 

“You think it's a good idea?” She asked, now calmed down. 

“I don't know, Tasha. But I realized that I love him when he got shot and I thought he could die.” 

“At least.” She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to take the seat beside her.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Now it was Clint who looked puzzled.

“Yeah, well. I've observed you two morons since you're here. You know Phil. You've seen him with others. He's usually absolutely professional and calm and inscrutable. But when he was with you he started to stammer, he couldn't finish his sentences and he blushed. Do you know how many people have seen Agent Coulson blush before?” He shook his head. “None. Never. And he cares about you. That's why you're still alive. Fury demanded to wipe you out three handlers ago. He saved you... He smiles when he sees you. I guess, that's love.”

“Wow. I didn't know that. So, you think...” He started.

“I think, give it a try. Let's see how it works between the two of you.” She sighed.

“Cool. Then I have to...” 

“Director Fury asked me to tell you, that there's no one who wants to work with you. So you're stuck with Coulson.” 

“But...” He furrowed his brows.

“I guess it's okay with him.” She smiled that tiny little Natasha-smile.

“Cool!” He grinned now broadly. “I'll go to Phil and tell him.” He rose.

“Clint, one more thing.” She held his arm.

“What?” 

“If you break his heart, I'll break your neck.” She said. 

“Wow, shovel talk.” He smirked. “I'll keep that at the back of my mind.” 

“Do that. And say hello to him from me.”


	24. Chapter 24

**7 months, two weeks and four days later**

Clint woke, yawning, at 5 am. His usual time to get up. Phil was still asleep behind him and Clint smiled when he saw the older man snoring open-mouthed. He was tempted to lean over to kiss him, but he wouldn't do it. Phil doesn't need to get up for one and a half hour and so he sneaked out of their bedroom. 

When they moved in together they searched a new apartment. The old was filled with bad memories for both of them and so they bought a new one. 

Clint dressed for his morning run and left the room as quietly as possible. He grabbed his mp3-player and his keys and left the apartment. The moment, Phil heard the door close, he opened his eyes and was awake. He had lots of things to prepare and only a hour time before he would be back. Grinning he put on a pair of boxers and searched for his slippers. 

 

He was sweaty when he came back but when he opened the door he could sense something was different. It smelled like coffee. Apparently Phil was already up and had made some coffe. He deliberated if he should go to the kitchen to look after him or if he should go to take a shower but when a drop of sweat fell on his hand with the mp3-player, he decided to go to the shower first.

“I'm back, honey.” He murmured and grinned but entered the bedroom. 

Phil lurked in the kitchen and waited for him to disappear. He saw him debate with himself but then he went to the bedroom. Phil sighed relieved. In record time he decorated the table in the living room and went back to the kitchen to wait for Clint.

“What the... Phil?” He heard him just a few seconds later. 

“Hey, babe.” Phil left the kitchen and came over to Clint. 

“What...” The younger man started but got silenced by Phil's lips on his and his hands on his back, dragging him to his body. 

“Happy birthday.” Phil murmured and kissed him again. 

“Oh, yes. I nearly forgot...” Clint said and looked around to find the table formally set. “What's that?” He interrupted himself.

“That's our table. And our china. And our silverware. And our...” Phil started with a broad grin.

“Yes, but...” 

“Surprise. We have the day off.” Phil grinned and pulled him over and sat him onto his chair. Then he vanished and came back with a pot of coffee and fresh bagels. 

“Phil, that's...” He shook his head. 

“It's your birthday.” Phil shrugged and poured cofffee into his cup. He then went back to the kitchen again to bring out homemade waffles with white chocolate chips. 

“Waffles!” Clint grinned now. Phil knew, they were his favorites. “What have I done to deserve you?” Clint looked at his smiling lover.

“You love me.” Phil said earnestly and then he added. “And I love you.”

“That's true.” The young man replied. He just wanted to kiss him again, when Phil disappeared for the third time. 

He came back with a small present in his hand but he didn't give it to Clint, he held it and then he went down onto one knee and Clint's mouth went dry.

“I know the first time we did this it wasn't our choice. Clint, I'm aware that it's never been easy between us but since you're back in my life it's brighter, you know how to make me laugh and you understand me, you listen to me even if I talk about my trading cards for hours and I can be myself around you and you still love me. Because of you, no matter what may happen tomorrow, today, my life is more complete and I want to be with you forever. So I ask you, Clinton Francis Barton, would you do me the honor of marrying me? This time of your own free will?” 

Clint went down as well and wrapped his arms around the older man. With a tear in his eye his kissed him and whispered hoarsely, “Yes, Phil! Yes, yes, yes.” And he kissed him again. “I love you.” He added and pressed the other man tight to himself. 

When they finally separated Phil sat back on his heels and handed Clint the small package. Carefully he opened it and he saw a ring. A beautiful ring in white gold with a purple diamond in a band of platinum. Phil took Clint's hand and then the ring and put it on his finger. 

“I love you.” He said and Clint couldn't hold back a happy smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Natasha sat with the Agents Sitwell, Morrison, Jones, McManus, Markov, Daniels and O'Hare in the conference room. They waited for Coulson and Barton because there were a few new mission on schedule and the handlers needed the direct input from the spy, Natasha, and the sniper, Clint. Fury wanted to come over later but for now they needed to start with the basics. 

When the two finally arrived Natasha could see Clint smirking and even Coulson seemed to be... cheerful. Well, in his contained Phil Coulson manner. 

And then Natasha could see something strange. Clint wore a ring. It was really a pretty ring, white gold with a purple stone. When he sat down beside her, like he always did when he couldn't sit with Phil, she looked at him, then at the ring, then back to his eyes and lifted one eyebrow. Clint followed her eyes, then grinned. 

“He asked me yesterday.” He whispered.

“And you said yes?” She asked and a small smile formed on her lips.

“Of course. What do you think.” He grinned. 

“Ladies, we have a winner.” Natasha suddenly declared loudly and pointed at the ring and then at herself. And the other Agents groaned, Markov sighed loudly and O'Hare fumbled wordlessly in his pocket.

Clint was as baffled as Phil and they both looked at each other, then at a brightly grinning Natasha. The other Agents handed her hundred dollar notes and glared grimly at Phil.

“You bet on us?” Phil asked, his voice slightly raised. 

“Yup.” She said and was very pleased with herself. 

“What? If we try it again?” Clint asked and lifted one eyebrow.

“No, not if. When.” She replied and looked really smug right now. That moment the door opened and Fury came in, looked around, saw the faces of his Agents and the banknotes in Natasha's hand, then he looked at Phil and Clint, rolled his one eye and added another note to the pile. He turned, opened the door again and said very loudly, “Hill, you've lost.” And with a sigh he sat down at the table. 

Phil was still puzzled but he sat down beside his fiance. “I guess, we don't need to tell them.” He mentioned and took Clint's hand and Clint squeezed it slightly and smiled.

“Okay, first things first. Romanov, I need you for a long term undercover mission. Since Stark is back from Afghanistan and he has this suit strange things happens at Stark Industries and we need informations...”


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

“Dear Friends,” The Reverend started. “We have come together in the presence of God, family, and friends to witness and celebrate the joining together of Phillip and Clinton in holy marriage. The bond of marriage was established in creation. The creator noted, according to Bible tradition, that people should not live life alone. God gave Adam and Eve to one another so that they could live in partnership. Our Lord Jesus Christ acknowledged this manner of life by joining in a marriage celebration in Cana of Galilee. He further blessed the celebration with his first recorded miracle when he changed water into fine wine.” 

Natasha sat beside Fury when she heard someone open the door and she turned her head. A woman, early forties, came in and took a seat in the back of the chapel. But when the Reverend continued, she turned back to Phil and Clint. 

“The union of two persons in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity, and for the securing of the roles of parents, children, and family. Therefore, marriage is not entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance to the purposes for which it was instituted by God and blessed by the Church.”

Beside her sat Nick Fury, for once not in black leather but a real suit and observed the ceremony. The two and a few other SHIELD Agents were in the chapel but Clint had no family left and Phil's family stopped all contact with him when he told them that he was gay some years ago. So, they are the only family both of them had, she thought when she looked at their colleagues.

“Phillip,” The Reverend now said and turned to Phil. “will you have Clinton to be your beloved spouse, to live together in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him, so long as you both shall live?” He asked and a smiling Phil answered, “I will.” 

Then he turned to Clint. “Clinton, will you have Phillip to be your beloved spouse, to live together in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him, so long as you both shall live?”

"I will." Clint said as well. 

They both seemed to be happy and when she looked around she saw the other Agents smile as well. Even Sitwell and McManus were there and seemed to be happy for the two.

The Reverend continued.

“Once Jesus was asked what the greatest of all commandments might be. He responded "You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart, mind, strength, and soul." 

In the experience of married life, keeping priorities is important but not always easy. As important as loving each other is, it is even more important to love God. To love God is to love life, to nurture life, to treat life gently and with care. Truly loving life leads to a life lived well. 

The Bible also reminds us that we are to love one another. God is the fountainhead of love, and the persons who truly love one another know God. It is because God loves us that we are able to love one another. 

In the book of Corinthians we find a marvelous poem about the nature and workings of love. Listen carefully. 

Even though I speak in the tongues of human beings and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong and a clanging cymbal. If I have powers of prophecy and understand all mysteries and if I know everything, and if I have so much faith that I can move mountains, and do not know how to love, I am nothing. If I give away everything that I have and do not have love, I gain nothing. 

Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in the wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. 

Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. So faith, hope and love are with us, but the greatest of these is love. 

Therefore, Phillip and Clinton, make love your aim.”

The two listened carefully and Natasha could spot a tiny smirk on Phil's face when the Reverend talked about making love their aim, he married a man with perfect aim after all.

“Phillip, repeat after me:” The Reverend then said and looked again at Phil. “I, Phillip, take you Clinton to be my beloved spouse..to have and to hold from this day forward..for better, for worse..for richer, for poorer..in sickness and in health..to love and to cherish..as long as we both shall live..to this I give you my promise.”

And Phil repeated it. 

“Clinton, repeat after me:” He turned to Clint. “I, Clinton, take you Phillip to be my beloved spouse..to have and to hold from this day forward..for better, for worse..for richer, for poorer..in sickness and in health..to love and to cherish..as long as we both shall live..to this I give you my promise.” And now Clint repeated the words. 

It was Fury who had their rings and he handed them to the Reverend.

“Clinton, I place this ring on your finger as a seal of all the promises I have made to you.” Phil said, took Clint's hand and put the ring on his finger. 

“Phillip, I place this ring on your finger as a seal of all the promises I have made to you.” Clint repeated and he had a little bit troubles to get the ring over the knuckle but finally succeeded. 

“Because Clinton and Phillip have made promises to one another and have sealed those promises with the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of God and under the witness of family and friends, I declare them joined together in holy marriage, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined, let no human being divide. 

Phillip Coulson and Clinton Barton-Coulson, joined together in holy marriage.” The Reverend finished the ceremony and Phil couldn't resist any longer, he kissed his newly-wed husband. 

Together with all their friends and colleagues they left the chapel and then Phil spotted the woman who had come too late and he stopped and stared open-mouthed. 

“Phil? You okay?” Clint asked but then the older man smiled brightly and went over to her. 

“Penelope? You here?” Phil was baffled. The woman licked her lips, nervous but then she stepped forward and hugged Phil. 

“Congratulations, little brother.” She murmured and smiled and when she let him go, Phil turned to Clint, brightly grinning.

“Clint, may I introduce my twin sister, Penelope Carver.” She looked at the so much younger man her brother just had married but then she shrugged and hugged Clint as well. He was a little tense at first but then he let it happen and hugged her back.

“But how...” Phil started, still disbelievingly when he heard Natasha clear her throat and she lifted a finger.

“You? But...”

“I thought you might want to have someone of your family with you. She was the only one who talked to me... but I guess it's a start.” She looked warily at Phil but then Clint stepped up to her and hugged her because he'd seen how much it meant to Phil. “Thank you.” 

“Uhm... you want to come? We hold a small reception at our apartment and as Phil's twin you should be there, too.” Clint turned to his new sister-in-law and Penelope nodded.

Phil and Clint waited outside of the chapel till all their guests were gone and on their way to their apartment. He knew, Natasha had a key.

“Mister Coulson.” Clint said and grinned.

“Mister Barton-Coulson.” Phil answered and then he wrapped his arms around Clint's waist and pulled him tight to his own body. “I love you.” He said. 

“Not as much as I love you.” Clint grinned and captured Phil's lips with his own to kiss him.

“But I guess our guests are waiting.” Phil smiled and when they walked up to their car he couldn't resist and squeezed Clint's butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit I don't know anything about marriages in the US. So I asked Uncle Google and that was, what he said: [New Ceremonies for Gay Unions ](http://www.beliefnet.com/Love-Family/Relationships/Weddings/New-Ceremonies-For-Gay-Unions.aspx)  
> Everything the fictional Reverend said is borrowed from this side. It's the American Baptist ceremony.
> 
>  
> 
> Then, thank you at all for reading the story, for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoyed it. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
